


More than Safety

by theunbloggable



Series: More Than Safety Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunbloggable/pseuds/theunbloggable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony go through the process of adopting Peter Parker after the events of The Battle of New York Killed his parents. Its been a long and bumpy road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Safety

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I've gotten into Science Family, discovered that there wasn't enough fanfiction, had my heart broken because of this and then decided that I should write some. I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> I was originally having this be apart of a multi-chaptered fic... but life caught up to me and I suck and haven't written in forever so now this is just a one shot that will later (when I catch up on AOS) become apart of a series. 
> 
> More Than Safety Universe Coming this Fall

“And what makes you think that you are good parents?” The man behind the desk asked.

“What!? What doe that even mean? We are superheros, I’m fucking Iron Man, we are safe , we are-” Tony stood up from the table, throwing his hands up in frustration. His frustration was palpable in the small office of the Child Protection Service Agency, Bruce glanced over at Tony, the frustration of Tony rolled off of the man in waves and he could feel the Hulk wanting to take over in his own body. He had a sinking feeling that if Tony had had to control his rage in such ways that Bruce had, they would have all been dead. Yet he found the anger understandable, it felt like they were battling someone at every step of the process they had met.

“Tony.” He placed a hand from where he was sitting in the older mans hip, “Let’s just get through this.” Tony nodded, resigning to sinking back into one of  the uniform office chairs.

“Sorry.” he said, quickly throwing a glance to the social worker behind the desk. “Tony was just getting at a sentiment that we both share, we can’t understand why we aren’t good candidates for parents or why anyone would try and stop us.” The man behind the desk frowned at this, and starting looking through notes. They both knew that they were about to be shown complaint that OASI, Organization Against Superhero Integration, filed against them months ago.

“Well, OASI is worried that you will be unfit as you ‘status’ in society will ‘inevitably endanger the child’ and while OASI is not an official government agency we have to take any and all complaints seriously.”

“Oh I’ve got a complaint.” Tony said, as the man behind the desk produced a file, thick paper encased in a black envelope and extended it towards them.

“Anyways...” The man said, choosing to ignore Tony’s commentary, “I have the formal complaint here.”

“We’ve seen that.” Tony said, practically banging his head against the desk.

“They were kind enough to send us a copy on the day we filed for adoption.” Bruce explained, waving away the offending envelope.

“Sir- Sirs, we want to let you adopt-” the man glanced at their file, “Peter Parker” but we do have to take these complaints seriously, however we are confident that with patience-”

He cut him off, “We’ve done the home visits!” Bruce pleaded to the man. It had went well, excluding the trip to their labs, but there was a lock on the door, “and I am sorry that we haven’t been the most pleasant about this but we have hit so many obstacles and we are going to be wonderful parents.” At this Tony squeezed his hand.

“No we won’t be wonderful parents.” Tony said all of a sudden. “We will be the best god damned parents there are on this earth, on asgard, this universe because we love Peter, and we always will and the fact that we love him and will always be there for him despite any duties we have should be enough and should be all that matters.” Tony finished, his passion bordered rage. Bruce could tell that all he wanted was his son.

“And we are safe. That OASI talks a lot of.. well shit... about how we will force him into the superhero lifestyle or how it will inevitably catch up to him but, listen, Peter, he is the sweetest and smartest kid I, we, have ever known and I don’t think that we could make him become one of us. Its not what he wants and we want what he wants. We are more than safety for him, we are family.” Bruce added on, squeezing Tony’s hand in his own.

Tony tried to start talking again but the social worker cut him off, as they had been talking, he had been typing, “Well, Mr. Stark, Mr Banner, it looks like I just got approval for consideration of permanent custody. The way this works is that you- well on of you- will be signed as Peter’s legal guardians and it will all work out as long as you pass all four mandatory child protective services check ups.” The man babbled on, his script was rehearsed and relatively uncaring.

“We get Peter!” Tony said, jumping up out of his chair, Staring at Bruce. His smile seemed to threaten to fall of the side of his face.

“We get Peter.” Bruce parroted back, managing to stand up despite the intense shock settling over him.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce, tightly holding the younger scientist and resting his head briefly on his shoulder before lifting Bruce up and spinning them both around in a circle in the middle of the CPS office.

“Might I remind you that you still have many documents to review before you sign.” The man behind the desk said after clearing his throat.

“Just let me get a pen - no wait I have one right here...” Tony said, putting him down, and then patting his own body down, trying to feel through the many layers of his suit for anything capable of writing. Bruce pulled the pen Tony had been in search for quickly from the back pocket of his boyfriends suit, laughing at Tony’s antics. “Ah, thank you. I’ll have you know that I would have found that eventually.”

“Yeah right, you would be lost without me or Jarvis.” Bruce responded, throwing the other man an endearing look.

“You should really read over the contracts before signing them.” The man behind the desk said, disregarding Tony and Bruce’s behavior.

“Oh I have these babies memorized. Trust me I’ve been waiting for this day- we both have.” Tony moved to hold Bruce’s hand once again.

The man gave Tony an incredulous look.

It took all of seven minutes of Tony reciting the contract word for word from memory in an arrogant tone while Brice suppressed laughter before the man behind the desk surrendered the documents to be signed.

They were out in thirty minutes tops after that, impressing - or at least thinking they impressed- the social worker with their extensive knowledge on how everything would work from here on out. Tony had full legal custody of Peter now, and Bruce would too after their marriage and a second adoption were put in place. They hadn’t had the time to make things official between themselves before Peter’s parents died but soon, in Tony’s words, they would ‘tie the knot’.

He was moving to get in the car when Tony pushed him up against the door of one of ‘their’ many cars, possessively encroaching into his space.

“I love you” Tony said, nuzzling into Bruce's neck, “so much.”

Bruce would have responded but Tony found other ways to preoccupy his mouth. Tony’s hands slid down to press into his lower back, squeezing between the cold metal of the car and his body. Bruce wrapped himself in that kiss - the promise of family, stability, permanence - and weaved his fingers into Tony’s messy hair. Their tongues melded together and it was getting too hot and too heavy for the streets.

“Come on Tony, we are causing a scene.” Bruce said, pulling away from the older man with a grin and eyes full of promises to be made true at a later date.

“No, New York was a scene. This is me loving you.” Tony replied, arching an eyebrow, probably happy to see Bruce blush at the truth behind his words.

“Okay, okay, fine. Come on.” Tony said, pulling himself and Bruce apart. “Let’s go get our son.” He grinned and gestured to the car.

The interior of the car was humming when they got in, no doubt calculating the fastest route to Aunt Mays’.

“Sir we will be taking the interstate. ETA is 5:45pm.” Jarvis’ voice said, sounding from the dashboard of the car.

“Mmhhm. Thanks Jarvis. I’m going to drive manually though. I want to be the one to pick up our son.” Tony said, aiming the last part at Bruce.

“We won Tony” Bruce said suddenly as they pulled onto the road.

Tony smiled at him, his eyes silently screaming with happiness.

“Jarvis, play my winning song.” Tony said smugly.

Bruce laughed as the opening chords of “We are the Champions” played and Tony’s deep voice crooned along to his favorite Queen ballad.


End file.
